


Amore et Bellum

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Knight Rhys doesn't get paid enough for the questions he gets asked, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Polyamorous Character, Same-Sex Marriage, absolutely no love triangles, based off of the 'Arthur Maxson getting engaged' fanfics, except it was me in the background going 'what if Femslash instead', happy pride month kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora's love life died in Vault 111, and after leaving it she's given little thought to marriage and romance.Apparently, however, the Brotherhood of Steel don't feel the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

Nora had now known Arthur Maxson for half a year, and she had _never_ seen him like this.

He was trying to stand still, to maintain a professional and nonchalant air, but it wasn't working. His feet tapped against the flight deck as his eyes scanned everyone who came into the room. Periodically, he swivelled around to look at the skies, sighing heavily.

About half an hour after she'd first started watching him, Nora couldn't take it any longer.

“You look like you’re waiting for bad news,” she told him, as he shifted, leaning on the rails.

He let out a grunt, straightening up. “It’s nothing.” A pause. “No, it’s something. I’m expecting a delegation to arrive at some point soon. It should be any day now.”

Nora crossed her arms, leaning back against the rails, her brow raising. “And that's not a good thing, I take it?” she asked.

His jaw clenched. “From time to time, the Elders on the West Coast, particularly those from Lost Hills, gather together to attempt to _persuade_ me to take a wife,” he told her. “Regardless of my thoughts on the matter, within a few months I’ll have a woman show up with a contingent of soldiers, sent by whichever parent approved the match and refusing to leave the Prydwen in peace until they have an answer.”

Nora’s eyes widened. “Oh, ok.” There was an uncomfortable weight in her stomach, and she hurriedly dismissed it. Of course they would be trying to wed him. “What happens then?”

A long sigh escaped the usually stoic Elder and Nora heard the twenty year old in it. “Then I spend an undetermined amount of time trying to explain to the Western Elders that we’re currently in a state of war, and I cannot take a wife at this time due to my other commitments. The girl in question is usually either shipped back to her politicking parents, or,” the tiniest of smiles crossed his face, “as has happened a few times, she’s been relieved to be free of the duty and ends up working among her East Coast brethren.”

“So,” Nora shifted a little, “you’re expecting another one?”

Maxson rolled his eyes. “About a month and a half after we joined forces, I got roped into a meeting with some of the Lost Hills leaders and told that they were sending another engagement party my way. Based off of updates received from the delegation, she should be here soon. It's not an event I look forward to."

Nora swallowed down that strange nausea that rose in her and resisted the urge to grasp his shoulder. “Are they really that bad?”

He stared down at the floor briefly before looking at her. “Most were cordial when dismissed. Others were pleased to have a place away from their family’s aspirations. Some…” He folded his arms, and looked away again. “Some of them only wanted the power that comes with the Maxson name. They wanted the privilege of being Lady Maxson, the political power that comes with it and nothing else. Those are the ones I despise meeting.”

“Understandably,” she agreed. “Is there any kind of backlash for _not_ marrying them?”

“Furious muttering and some cold shoulders,” Maxson replied. “It doesn’t matter. I have a war to fight, and they want the Institute routed as much as I do. So they’re giving me this freedom whilst I carry out my duties, and no doubt at some point they’ll begin to drop heavier hints with greater promise of trouble if I don’t take a wife.”

“These people are worse than my family,” Nora muttered.

His brow furrowed. “Meaning?”

“My grandma and my aunt,” Nora said. “They were always calling when I was in college and asking me _‘so beti, when are you going to give your mother a grandchild?’_ ”

“Times haven’t changed much then, it seems,” he drawled.

Nora laughed. “No, it doesn’t seem like they have.” She could recall the phone conversations even now. “I think I was about your age, actually. ‘ _The world’s going to end one day, beti, so find yourself a man and give your mother a grandson to spoil before it does.’_ ”

Maxson’s eyes found hers. “And did you?”

Nora managed to laugh as a sudden burst of butterflies replaced the earlier feelings. “Oh, I gave her a grandson, but she didn’t like my husband, so she stayed _well_ away even after he was born. But that suited me fine. My mom and I didn’t get on.”

He was silent. “Unfortunate,” he finally said. Kells appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Sir, the delegation’s ETA is ten minutes,” he warned. His eyes briefly glanced at Nora. “Prepare yourself.”

Maxson sighed. “Are you planning on staying, General?”

Nora tried to grin past the sudden return of the sinking feeling in her belly. “Sure. If you actually _like_ this one, I’ll have to deal with _Lady Maxson_ at some point, right?”

“With luck, the only reason you’ll be dealing with her is because she accepts the rejection of her marriage proposal and joins this chapter,” he muttered.

“You ever worry they’ll give you a finite amount of chances?” Nora asked.

“Every time they send another one,” Maxson replied. He went silent.

“You could lie and say you can’t have children,” she suggested.

He gave her a brief look. “I already tried that. Or, asked what would happen if I _couldn’t_. They just said _we’ll find a way_. Besides, even if I couldn’t, they’d still want the power that comes with the Maxson name. It's too important to our histories to ignore it."

Nora’s lip curled. _Creepy_. “Sounds like _they’ve_ all got your life planned out for you.”

“It wouldn’t concern me so much if they weren’t so aware of the fact that I’m at _war_. I can’t be distracted by thinking about something that is both so important and so trivial,” he admitted. “The Institute needs to be defeated. I can’t think about the best way to take them on _and_ deal with any romantic entanglements I might have.”

Nora wasn’t sure what to think about that - the fact that he was only unmarried because of the ongoing war. Once it ended…What did that mean for him?

Deep in thought, she didn’t realise that Kells and the Proctors had even entered the room, but when wind blasted past her face from the open door to the flight deck, she quickly straightened up, clasping her hands in front of her.

Lancer Wade led a small line of soldiers off the flight deck, and when she reached the door into the command room, she waved in two Knights, two Paladins, and a woman in a flight suit with a well-worn, slightly dusty cloak. Nora found herself stuck, _staring_ , at Arthur Maxson’s marriage candidate as the five newcomers entered the room and took positions opposite.

Warm brown eyes looked out from a soft face, the woman’s skin a dark olive with a few little scars on her cheek. Her dark hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, and briefly Nora wondered if it would look the same when it came down. It was like she was looking at Madelyn all over again, and she swallowed, her eyes prickling.

“Welcome aboard the Prydwen,” Maxson began. Nora snapped out of her nostalgic reverie as he saluted, and clasped his hands behind his back. “I trust your journey was safe?”

“No casualties sustained during the journey,” she confirmed. “All members of the delegation have arrived without injury.”

Her _voice_ was lovely too, soft, and Nora…

Oh god, she was _jealous_ of Maxson, just a little.

The Elder nodded. “And your name?”

“Knight Elena Ridley, sir,” she replied. “With Paladin Spencer, Paladin Walker, Knight Clay and Knight River.”

Maxson nodded again. “How long is the delegation intending to stay?” he asked.

“Until the proposal has been delivered and answered,” she told him. "The Elders have not given me a time frame within which to work, only that I follow my orders.'

The briefest twitch of his jaw caught Nora’s eye. Oh boy.

“As the highest authority on board this vessel, you will report to me if there is any issue you encounter. If, for any reason, I am not available, speak to Lancer Captain Kells, or the Proctors Teagan, Ingram and Quinlan. Should you need any advice on matters of the Commonwealth,” he gestured to Nora, “this is General Pendleton, leader of the Minutemen. She may be able to provide you with intel on the world below us.”

Knight Ridley turned to look at Nora, her brows raising. Nora let her own brow raise, just a little, and folded her arms.

“Understood, Elder,” the Knight said. “Do I have your permission to state my purpose aboard the Prydwen?”

His jaw twitched _again_. Wow, she’d _never_ seen him so irritated.

“Permission granted, unless you and your delegation wish to use the facilities first,” he allowed. Was that hopefulness she heard? He _really_ wanted to put this off.

Knight Ridley squared herself, looking at Maxson determinedly. Nora felt sympathy for her. She’d come thousands of miles to spend however long it took to convince a complete stranger to marry her, and she didn’t even seem all that interested in doing so. She’d half expected some gorgeous femme-fatale of a woman who tried her best to flutter her lashes and drape herself across the man’s shoulders.

 _Hats off to you, Knight Ridley_.

“The West Coast recognises that you are busy with the war effort against the Institute,” Ridley said. She must have rehearsed this. “However, they also feel there is a pressing need to ensure that our organisation remains united, despite the distance between our chapters. They also believe the importance of continuing a name so valued to the Brotherhood and its histories.”

Maxson’s lips twitched downwards. His brows furrowed, just a little.

“You are aware, I assume, that this union would not come about until the Institute has been defeated?” Maxson asked. “Whilst your delegation will certainly prove important to the war effort, is Paladin Ridley certain that your talents would not be better used elsewhere, instead of waiting for the end of a fight that could take months, if not longer?”

“I am prepared to wait, Elder,” Ridley replied. “I have been tasked by the Elders to present myself as a marriage candidate, in order to ensure that an eminent name does not become estranged from the Brotherhood as some of the Elders fear it could,” Ridley said.

Maxson frowned, and there was a soft murmur of confusion from the others gathered around them. The Elder stepped forward, almost staring Ridley down. His shoulders were set. “Regardless of their fears, the Elders must know that I don’t have any intention to desert the Brotherhood, and I never will,” he almost _growled_. "What have I done to cause this doubt?"

Ridley seemed mostly unfazed, though her eyes darted briefly away to Nora. “The Elders have the utmost faith in your commitment to the Brotherhood, Elder Maxson,” she assured him. “I am not here to present my proposal to _you_.”

Nora’s brows raised, her eyes widening. Wait, _what_?

“Explain yourself, Ridley,” Maxson barked, straightening up.

Ridley looked straight at Nora. Nora's eyes widened as the realisation hit her.

 _Oh_. _My. God_.

She walked towards the General, and then held out her hand. Nora paused, and then she finally took it, speechless. Ridley knelt in front of her, brown eyes fixed on her face.

“General Nora Pendleton, I, Knight Elena Ridley, hereby announce my intent to court you,” Ridley said. "It is the will of the Elders that I offer you my hand, in the hope that the Pendleton name will join itself with the Brotherhood once again and take its rightful place in our histories."

 _Holy shit_. _This is a practical joke. It has to be. She isn't seriously...she can't be._

Knight Ridley gazed at her. Butterflies filled Nora's stomach as she realised she was serious.

_Well, shit._


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like _hours_ since Ridley had taken her hand and proposed to her, except that it had actually been _seconds_ , and Nora was still standing on the command deck. 

"General Pendleton."

Nora looked up to see Maxson staring at her. He looked confused, and a tad _pissed_.

"Knight Ridley needs an answer."

"I'm...sorry, I just don't know what to say," she admitted. "What...options do I have?"

Maxson glanced briefly at the Knight before looking back at Nora. "Accept her proposal, accept her courtship, or reject her outright," he replied. "I assure you now that no harm will come to you if you choose to reject this now. I will ensure it personally."

Nora looked at Ridley. There was the tiniest hint of fear in her eyes, but determination too, and Nora couldn't ignore the way Ridley's thumb smoothed across the back of her hand. 

"Then I accept your courtship," Nora finally said."Does...what does that _mean_?"

"Knight Ridley will be required to prove herself to you," Maxson said. "In whatever capacity needed of her. That's something you will need to decide." 

"The process will be different from a Brotherhood courtship," Ridley told her, getting up off her knees. "If I were proposing to a Brotherhood sister, I would show her how I integrate myself with her team and demonstrate my skills on the field of battle."

"Is it normal for you to propose to another woman?" Nora couldn't help the question. After all the time she'd spent before the war, hiding her relationships and pretending she hadn't been madly in love with Madelyn Maxson, she just needed to know. She needed to know that this wasn't just going to be a political smokescreen and that she could safely fall in love.

"In cases such as yours, yes. It would be a marriage of convenience," Ridley replied. "I'd be taking your name, and the Lost Hills Elders would find a suitable surrogate father for us."

Nora thought back briefly over the nights she had spent with Madelyn, just the two of them living together with their husbands away at war, and her heart _hurt_ at the thought of having _less_ than that. "So it would be a purely platonic marriage, and we wouldn't-"

Maxson coughed. "Perhaps these are questions best left for later in the courtship."

Nora bit her lip. "I...of course. So, what happens now?"

"Since you are an ally of the Brotherhood," Maxson had recovered fully from the surprise of not being the one that was being proposed to, "Ridley's courtship will have to involve her integrating with the Minutemen, at least as a Brotherhood liaison. As with all eligible marriage candidates, she is not to be left alone with her intended until such time as they are comfortable with this arrangement." Maxson paused. "Once again, since you aren't a Sister and you command your own forces, the details of this are strictly on your terms for the most part. However, Ridley is a Brotherhood Knight, and will require a Brotherhood chaperone."

"A chaperone?" Nora repeated. "Really?"

"It's Brotherhood protocol, regardless of the gender," he explained. "As I said, you can dismiss the chaperone at will when you're ready, though I believe they have to accompany you at least once. Proctor Quinlan will be able to tell you more about the process."

"I see." Nora felt a tiny squeeze on her palm, and looked down. Ridley was still holding her hand, her grip firm and warm, her thumb still stroking Nora's knuckles. It was soothing. 

Maxson noticed it too, clearing his throat. "Knight."

Ridley released her, looking at Maxson. "Yes, sir?" 

"I'll need a full debrief of your journey and your intended courtship process by the end of the day." Maxson's brows were furrowed. "Quinlan will assist you."

The Proctor pushed up his glasses with the merest quirk of his brow. "Knight." 

"As for your delegation," Maxson looked over at the other four soldiers, "do you intend to utilise them in your courtship or will they be free to be reassigned duties in this chapter?"

"They're yours to assign, sir," Ridley replied. "Yours and the General's."

The Elder nodded. "Quinlan will show you to his office. Knight River will accompany you." Maxson's expression remained tight, and Nora saw his eyes dart between her and Ridley.

Ridley's mouth was set in an uncertain line, but she nodded. "Understood, sir."

He blinked, his shoulders set stiffly as he stared down at the Knight. "Dismissed."

Ridley flinched a little, and then she saluted.

_Not even an Ad Victoriam?_

Quinlan was followed out by the new Knight, and Nora watched her go. Ridley spared her a passing look as she left. Maxson looked over the other three. 

“Paladins, Knight Clay - the Proctors will assign you duties as and where you are needed. Unless specified otherwise, for the foreseeable future, consider yourselves at their disposal,” Maxson ordered. 

There was a _clank_ followed by an ‘Ad Victoriam’ as they saluted him, and then Ingram and Teagan were leaving, their new charges following them. Kells saluted, then left. 

Maxson let out a long, long sigh. 

“Why didn’t they send a man?” Nora finally wondered. 

“You would be expected to take his name,” Maxson replied shortly. “This way, they select a surrogate to father your offspring, Ridley carries the child, and the name is maintained.”

Nora’s brows raised. “You can do that?”

“Lost Hills contains science and technology gathered from all over the Wasteland,” Maxson said. “Medical technology too. Infertility has been an issue among our ranks on occasion. It was necessary to preserve surrogacy in order to ensure that we could reproduce.”

Nora nodded. "And Ridley's really ok with that?" 

Maxson looked over at her. There was a long pause. Briefly, Nora wondered if he'd actually thought about that. His eyes glanced down to look at the floor. 

"Paladin Ridley, her father, served alongside _my_ father, and despite his battle prowess he's always been a politician in a suit of power armour," he finally said. "It's likely that she's been expecting to have her marriage arranged since she was old enough to know what marriage was, in the same way as my parents were arranged." 

 _He never talks about his parents_ , Nora suddenly realised. _I've never heard him say the words 'my father' before today. I wonder why that is._ Nora briefly glanced back at the door Ridley had walked out of. "Being prepared for it and being _ok_ with it are two different things."

"If your conscience is telling you to end this before it's even begun," Maxson started, but Nora shook her head, squeezing her hands together briefly.

"At least I _know_ I can look after her and she won't be hurt," Nora replied. "If I reject her, she'll probably be sent off to someone else, and _then_ I'd feel terrible, especially if they're awful."

The Elder gazed at her briefly. Nora hoped the heat in her cheeks wasn't obvious. "What? Did I say something wrong?" _Did I upset him somehow? He still seems mad about this._

"You do realise that you are the only person aboard this vessel of marriage age not beholden to the Brotherhood courtship traditions," he pointed out. "There was nothing that they could truly do to you if you'd said no to Ridley's proposal."

Nora's brows raised. "Oh." She looked away.

"And you accepted it out of guilt," Maxson continued. "I'll ensure that Ridley remains on the Prydwen should you end up rejecting her, if your concern is that she will be recalled to Lost Hills just for her father to send her out to marry someone else."

Relief and affection burst through her, and she gave him the most appreciative smile she could. "Thank you, Elder," she sighed. 

The man hadn't even _saluted_ Ridley as she left, yet he was still willing to stick his neck out for the woman to keep her safe. 

"In the meantime, I will arrange a chaperone for her," he said. "You may dismiss them at your leisure once you're comfortable, but I will need to be kept updated on this progress, in case I need to request Ridley's transfer to my chapter. If the courtship goes badly, I need to know _before_ Paladin Ridley calls to tell me he is bringing Knight Ridley back to Lost Hills."

"You mentioned those facilities at Lost Hills, would I be expected to go there?" Nora asked. "To get married, to provide…"

"Yes." Maxson nodded. "Ridley may be an adult, but you would need to meet the family you become part of, and receive their blessing." 

Nora paused. "So...where actually _is_ Lost Hills?" 

"California." 

Nora's eyes widened. "That would take me _months_ to go there, as well as waiting for Ridley to get pregnant. Would it have been the same if they'd sent a man instead?"

Maxson spread his hands. "They've never sent me a man, General. I'm afraid I don't know. I _do_ know that in the event I married any of the candidates presented to me, I would have gone west also, just for the ceremony. But I have the Prydwen."

Why did her stomach twist up at the idea of Maxson getting married? Fuck, she _knew_ , she didn't have to _pretend_ she had no idea. It was more the knowledge that he didn't have the same feelings when it came to her and Ridley that made it hurt. 

Nora sighed. "This is...a lot to think about."

"You've known about this for an hour," Maxson reminded her. "I've had six months to process this information. _Now_ I have to plan the logistics of a courtship aboard this vessel as well as the potential diplomatic issues that might arise from the arrangement." He paused. "What will your forces think?"

"Uhhh…" Nora made a face. "They'd be concerned about being assimilated into the Brotherhood."

"You're only joining the Brotherhood by marriage to Ridley," Maxson told her. His jaw seemed tense. Nora swiftly squashed a bizarre fluttering in her stomach that was asking _why, why was he angry about this match?_

"They won't be expected to join?" she asked. 

"No."

Six months was a fairly long time to know someone, especially when the person in question held a similar rank. But Nora still wasn't sure if she could ask him why he looked like a bag of shaken bees whenever Ridley and the courtship were mentioned.

"You look like you still have questions," Maxson said. Nora took a deep breath, nodding. 

"You don't look all that happy about this," Nora admitted. 

Maxson stopped for a second. It was almost like he froze. If his brain had made noise when he was thinking, Nora imagined the room would be full of sounds. 

"Dealing with the unexpected from outside the Brotherhood is something I can easily adapt to," he eventually said. "Another Elder sending me a marriage candidate for _you_ under the guise of her being intended to woo _me_ is not only unexpected, it's devious and underhanded. If I appear so negative about the situation it's because Paladin Ridley's move is purely political, and meddles with a situation in the Commonwealth that has nothing to do with him."

 _Situation?_ Nora's brow arched. "What do you mean by that?"

"The matter of our alliance," he replied. "The agreement we made was that we keep our forces separate but cordial, working alongside each other when and where necessary. Ridley's attempt to integrate you further into our organisation upsets that. All for the sake of obtaining your name for the Brotherhood. It's that type of politics that makes our work here that much more difficult."

"That's understandable." She couldn't keep stealing his time like this. "I should get back to work. This has been...an eventful day. And I need to tell everyone I have a...a...what exactly _is_ Ridley?"

"A suitor," Maxson replied. "You've accepted her courtship, not her marriage proposal."

"Right," Nora agreed. "Eligible bachelorette, me."

Maxson nodded, gazing at her. "Ad Victoriam, General Pendleton."


	3. Chapter 3

Preston rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Nora leaned back against the table, waiting for his reaction. 

"So let me get this straight," he looked up at her, confusion in his drawn brows. "You thought that someone was coming to propose to Elder Maxson, something which he's been dreading since he knew it was gonna happen. Then this girl shows up, and it turns out that she's  _ actually  _ here to offer her hand in marriage to  _ you. _ And you said  _ yes _ to her trying to marry you."

Nora licked her lips, nodding. "That's pretty much it, yeah."

Preston blew out air between his lips, eyes widening. "And what did  _ Maxson _ have to say about that?"

Nora frowned. "He seemed pretty pissed that someone was trying to muscle in on his war just for the sake of politics."

Preston snorted. "Bet he was." 

"Come on, Preston. If there were Minutemen pulling that shit, you'd be mad too," she pointed out. 

Preston's brow quirked. "Sure. But...never mind. So, what happens now about your, uh, fiancee?" 

"Suitor," Nora corrected. "I just agreed to letting her court me. I didn't say yes to marrying her." She shrugged. "And, I don't know. She's supposed to learn how to work with us, but I have  _ no _ idea when or how that's going to start."

"Trying to integrate a Brotherhood Knight into our way of life, huh?" Preston asked. "Damn. That's...gonna be interesting."

Nora sighed. "Yep. And she's going to have a chaperone too."

Preston looked curious. "Maxson doesn't trust her? Wow."

"He says it's tradition. I can send the chaperone away after just one visit if I want. I'm not sure if that applies on the Prydwen though," she said.

"You buy that?" Preston asked, moving to take a seat. 

Nora joined him, a brow raising. "What, the chaperone thing? Why wouldn't I?"

Preston shot her a grin. "Maybe he just doesn't want you alone with her." 

Nora scoffed, despite the flush that burned her cheeks. "Be serious, Preston. The Brotherhood is literally the poster child for traditions like that. I don't think Maxson would just arbitrarily invent one out of suspicion."

"If you say so." Preston took his hat off. "In all seriousness, what are you gonna do about this girl? Hell, why'd you say yes in the first place?"

Nora bit her lip. "She looks...like Madelyn."

Preston took her hand. "Oh, geez. I'm sorry, General."

"And I was worried that if I rejected her, she'd just be flown away to marry someone else," she added. "I know it might not be a loving relationship but...at least I could keep her from being in something worse."

Preston nodded. "Still gotta get her to play nice with us, though. Might be tough."

Nora hummed. "Mmm. Might need to make that my first concern."

"If you need my help with that, let me know," Preston said. He squeezed her hand. "Did you get any kind of clue what she was like?"

"She followed Maxson's orders," Nora remembered Ridley flinching, "well, for the most part. He wasn't very...polite with her. Probably thrown by this whole thing."

Preston made a thoughtful sound but didn't say anything. Nora paused, and then looked over at him, brows furrowing.

"All right, Garvey," she sighed, "what's on your mind?"

"How long have you known Maxson again?" Preston asked.

"Half a year," Nora replied. "Why?"

Preston drew back, leaning on the table. "He ever act like that with any other soldiers?" 

"Ridley isn't really under his command," Nora rolled her eyes as Preston gave her a Look, "ok, fine! No. Well. One time when a couple of Knights were rude to me. Other than that, no."

"Ok," Preston raised a hand, "but Ridley shows up  _ once _ and already he's rude to her?"

"I told you, he was probably just surprised by what happened," Nora muttered. "It doesn't mean anything." 

"Sure," Preston nodded, " _ or  _ it might mean that he feels threatened by Ridley."

"You think she's part of some kind of coup?" Nora asked. Her stomach twisted up.

"Jesus, no," Preston groaned. "Don't make me spell it out for you, Nora. C'mon. Maxson is threatened by Ridley because he didn't realise that he was gonna have  _ competition _ ."

Nora's eyes widened as that twisting sensation became butterflies. "Competition? Preston, knock it off."

"General," Preston fixed her with a serious look, "I've been on the Prydwen with you."

"What are you saying?" she finally asked. 

"Maxson was rude to Ridley because he realised she got there first," Preston told her. Like it was somehow obvious and she'd been missing it this whole time. "Maybe it's political and not romantic, but that doesn't make you any less married in the end if you say yes to her.  _ He _ just probably thought he'd have you all to himself."

Nora's jaw clenched. "This isn't funny."

Preston didn't look amused either. "I don't exactly like the guy," he pointed out, "but  _ you _ do, General. And from what I've seen, he damn well likes you too. But now that Ridley's here, she's throwing everything into chaos, because she's not risking awkwardness or heartbreak if you say no to her, and Maxson is probably  _ pissed _ that she's got a chance."

Nora's jaw clenched. "He said it himself, he's been prepared to have a political marriage all his life, and apparently the Brotherhood thinks I'm a catch. What makes you think he wouldn't have just  _ asked _ , since I'm such an attractive prospect?"

Preston didn't blink. "Probably the same reason you didn't say anything either. What if he  _ had _ asked you, and he'd said it's for political reasons, what would you have said?"

Nora bit her lip. "No," she finally sighed. "I...would've said no. Probably. Or made sure he knew it wasn't just a political match that I wanted with him...something like that." It felt good to admit it. 

Preston nodded. "Thought so. Maxson might've thought so too, which is why he  _ didn't _ ask you. He didn't know for sure that you'd agree if he proposed. But now…" 

Nora put her hat down on the table.

"Now he thinks he should have asked, because you said yes to Ridley, so why not him?"

Nora thunked her head down into the tricorn. "You know, my first relationship was way more easy than this bullshit," she told Preston, her voice muffled. "I just slept with Nate first and then we started dating when he told me that he was with Roger and Madelyn too." 

"Your first time with this, huh?" Preston sympathised. 

"My 'does he like me' stint lasted all of about a week because I wasn't really thinking about falling in love during a court case, and then Nate came over to mine and we ended up on my couch," she added. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "Not that I'm calling bullshit on any of this, but I have  _ literally  _ no proof that this is true."

"You've got a point," Preston agreed. "Guess I should help you plan for your intended's first visit here, huh?"

"Oh  _ god _ ," Nora groaned. "What the fuck did I say  _ yes _ to?"

"A pretty Knight, apparently," Preston laughed. "This better not get out, or there are going to be various political players in the Commonwealth trying to get you to marry their daughters."

Nota moaned, closing her eyes. "I'm so  _ predictable, _ " she muttered. "A beautiful woman holds my hand and asks me to marry her, and I'm saying yes to a completely alien courtship ritual before I really know what I'm doing."

Preston leaned down and patted her shoulder. "Happens to the best of us, Nora."

* * *

 

 

Knight Ridley was brought in by Vertibird the next morning. 

Nora watched as it landed with slight trepidation. She had Minutemen covering the area and they'd long since cleared out the old vehicles that might be used as makeshift explosives, but she didn't like the idea of anyone getting a lucky shot. 

But Ridley touched down without a hitch, dressed in combat armour and her flight suit. Nora's brows furrowed as Knight Rhys hopped out of the bird behind her. 

"Rhys," she greeted him with a nod, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

He folded his arms. "Wasn't expecting to be here either, General. But Maxson appointed me as Ridley's chaperone."

Nora's brows raised now.  _ Rhys _ was her chaperone? Oh god. She shot Ridley a brief look of sympathy as she took a few steps closer. 

"Understood." She schooled her face into firm neutrality. "Before I take you to meet my forces, I have something you need to agree to do."

Ridley nodded. 

"When Elder Maxson and I made this alliance, not everyone agreed with it," Nora told her. "I dealt with the problems on my side. The problems from your fellow soldiers, however, came from the fact that they look down on Wastelanders and Wasteland forces. So I want to make this abundantly clear, before you and I take this courtship any further." Nora tried not to swallow. She stood several inches taller than the other woman, and the concern that churned in her stomach was unpleasant. "I expect my forces to respect you. And I expect the same from you. No snide comments about Wastelanders. No rude remarks,  _ no _ shooting my sentient ghouls. You might be intending to marry me, but you're not their commander just because of that. You are learning to  _ work _ with them, not lead them."

The Knight gazed at her, lips pursing just a little. Then she nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Any questions?" Nora asked. 

Ridley paused. She shook her head. "No, ma'am." 

_ That's either a good thing or a bad thing. _ "Then please follow me." 

There wasn't a single soul in the courtyard that  _ wasn't  _ openly staring at Ridley as they entered the Castle. She'd given Preston her permission to let everyone know what was happening, but it was one thing to tell Garvey. It was another to wonder what was going through everyone's heads as she walked in. As far as she knew, no one had left in anger at the thought of her being courted by a Brotherhood Knight. Nora remembered what Preston had said about Maxson. She wondered if he'd talked about Maxson's apparent interest in her to other soldiers. Hell, maybe they were just surprised that this hadn't happened earlier, just with Maxson instead of Ridley.

Her officers were waiting for her by the radio tower, and when Nora glanced back at Ridley, she was relieved to see that she appeared completely unfazed. Rhys...just looked  _ bored _ . He'd been here before. 

"Knight Ridley," Nora gestured to the gathered commanders, "Lieutenant General Theodore Barker, Major General Preston Garvey, Brigadier General Ronnie Shaw and Colonel Maria Mathers. This is Knight Elena Ridley, a suitor from the Brotherhood of Steel."

Maria, Ronnie and Preston all held out their hands, and Ridley shook them firmly, keeping her expression neutral. And then Theodore held out his hand, and Nora held her breath, waiting. Was Ridley going to refuse to shake her father's hand? A 270 year old ghoul was always her favourite test for newcomers from the Brotherhood. Even Maxson had, eventually, agreed to shake. 

Ridley paused, scanning the ghoul's face. She looked like she was going to refuse, and Nora wondered if she'd worked out just  _ why _ Nora had ordered her not to shoot any of the ghouls. 

A determined look crossed her face, and she finally took the offered hand, shaking once before releasing. Her hands clenched into fists behind her back, but Nora nodded as a soft ' _ ooh' _ echoed around her soldiers. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Knight Ridley," Theodore said. "I'm General Pendleton's father."

The faintest wide-eyed look came over Ridley's face. 

"Major General, please escort Knight Ridley to Lieutenant Clancy and have him assign her a settlement run," Nora ordered. "Lieutenant General, with me. Brigadier General, Colonel, as you were."

"Yes ma'am." Preston looked like he was torn between trying not to smile and suppressing a sigh as he gestured to the Knight to follow. Ridley glanced up at Nora, and after a moment, she did as she was bid. 

Ronnie and Maria went in opposite directions to rejoin their squads as Theo followed his daughter up to the eastern wall. They stood silently for a few moments, before the ghoul cleared his throat. Nora looked over at him. 

"So," Theo's eyebrows would have been raised if he had any, "this is a unique situation."

Nora snorted. 

"They actually sent you a wife," Theo mused. "Because of your special name. Jesus, Nora. She's…either she's not like the others, or she's  _ really _ determined to marry you."

The smile fell from Nora's lips. "I don't think it's like that, Dad," she sighed. "From all I understood, this isn't...it won't be like me and Madelyn. It's completely ceremonial. She won't want to...at least, I don't think she has any interest in it being like that."

Theo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Rosh."

Nora took a deep breath. "And she  _ looks _ …"

Theo nodded. "I noticed."

Nora swallowed, her eyes pricking.

"Can you end this?" Theo asked. 

Nora looked up at him as he swiped a tear from beneath her eye. She nodded. "Whenever I want. Maxson said he'd make sure she was transferred to the Prydwen in case her dad tried to marry her off to someone else. But he seemed pretty irritated that they'd sent her in the first place."

A smirk appeared on her father's face and she raised a hand, wagging her finger. "No, not you  _ too _ ," she pleaded.

"Rosh, I think you know  _ exactly  _ why he was mad," Theo chuckled. "He thinks he lost his chance." He patted her back gently. "Frankly, if that girl  _ doesn't  _ want you, she's blind. And if Maxson's got his panties in a twist over this whole thing, that's his damn fault for not asking you himself."

"Y'all really convinced he's into me," Nora muttered. 

"I know what 21 year old men look like when they're crushing hard," Theo reminded her. "And he will  _ not _ stop staring at you, Rosh. He looks like he wants to pull you in for a kiss whenever you shake hands."

Nora's face burned. " _ Daaaaaaaad," _ she groaned.

_ "Ridley has her assignment, ma'am,"  _ Preston's voice informed her from her radio. 

Nora immediately headed for the stairs with her father in tow, and made her way to the radio tower to where the Knight was standing, looking a little more  _ bothered _ now. 

"I'll be heading up the run," Nora told her. "So, where did he give you?" 

A hint of surprise flitted across Ridley's face, but it was quickly gone. "Raiders have been troubling somewhere called Hangman's Alley," she replied. 

Nora nodded. "Do you have cities close by on the West Coast, Knight?" 

Ridley shook her head. "Not like this one." 

Nora's brow arched. "This one?" 

"West Coast cities are thriving, ma'am," Ridley explained. "The Wastelanders out there have retaken most of the ruins and repopulated them."

"Lucky West Coast," Nora muttered. "Well, as you can see, Boston isn't anything like that. From what we can tell, the Institute's been tampering with the Commonwealth for the past two centuries, filling it with super mutants and old synths. And Raiders like hiding out there too. Plenty of places for them to cause trouble. The city itself is just all the problems of the 'Wealth squished into a maze. It'll take us a couple hours to reach it, so if you need to prepare anything, now's the time."

Ridley's brow furrowed. 

"Permission to speak," Nora said. 

"Are we not taking a Vertibird?" Ridley asked. 

Nora tried not to laugh. It wasn't her fault that her people had all the technology that had been lost to so many others. "Welcome to the Minutemen, Knight Ridley. We don't ask for things from the Brotherhood unless we absolutely need them."

Ridley nodded. 

"I'll show you around the armoury but I imagine your gear is already up to scratch," Nora added. "Preston, can you get me a squad of three in ten minutes?"

Garvey briefly scanned the courtyard. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Nora looked back at the Knight. "With me, Knight."

The other woman stayed a step behind Nora as the General guided her over to the armoury. There were a couple of Minutemen in there, and as Nora appeared, they saluted briefly. Nora gestured with her head towards the door. They filed out quickly, closing the door behind Ridley.

"So," Nora waved a hand over the weapon racks, "if you need to grab anything, feel free. Or if you just wanted to ask me any questions, go ahead."

She took a seat on the work table, looking at Ridley.  

The Knight looked uncertain as she wandered around, casting her eyes over the various weapons and explosives that had been collected or created by Nora's people. Nora would've given anything to hear what she was thinking. 

"Your forces are very casual with you, ma'am," Ridley finally noted. 

Nora nodded. "It's the perks of being a small militia. They know me as General Pendleton, sure, but they know I'd stick my neck out for them if need be." She kept watching the Knight. "I'm assuming that's not the case on the West coast. I know Maxson doesn't join in fights." 

"Elder Maxson," Ridley paused, "is bound by protocol. Most Elders are kept out of the action, and there hasn't been a Maxson involved in routine Brotherhood skirmishes since Anthony Maxson died fighting Vipers in 2155."

Nora briefly remembered the wide eyed 13 year old boy she and Nate had babysat a couple times, and then she squinted, calculating the years. It was hard to think of baby Anthony as an old man. "What's a 91 year old doing on the field of battle?" 

There was a long pause as the Knight stared hard at the guns. "I don't know," she admitted. 

The door opened, and Rhys stepped in, his brow raised. "Ma'am," he greeted. 

Nora stifled a gasp. "Knight Rhys,"  _ whoops, completely forgot about the chaperone, _ "I was just showing Ridley around the armoury."

He was  _ blatantly _ holding off on any sarcastic comments. Nora could see his lips twitching.

"I understand, General, but as you haven't dismissed me yet, Ridley's still my charge."

Nora nodded. "Apologies, Knight. I'm not used to this protocol."

Rhys levelled a look at Ridley's back, just as she turned around. It wasn't hostile, but it was the kind of look teachers used to give students when they misbehaved. "I'm aware of that, ma'am. Knight Ridley shouldn't have followed you without me, however."

Nora looked at the woman, who was clearly biting the inside of her cheek, eyes narrowing at Rhys. The man looked unapologetic. 

"Knight Ridley, do you plan on making use of the armoury?" Nora asked. 

"No, ma'am," Ridley replied.

"Please would you wait outside with Major General Garvey whilst I speak to Knight Rhys," Nora requested. 

Ridley did as she was asked, leaving the room with a passing glance at Rhys, and Nora looked back at the man. 

"Is she going to get in trouble for that?" Nora asked. 

Rhys shrugged, arms clasped behind his back. "Maybe. I'd have to put it in my report for Elder Maxson to hear about it. I don't know for sure, though. She  _ did _ follow you on your orders."

"What would her punishment be?" Nora sighed. 

"I'd be her chaperone permanently, probably," Rhys guessed. "This whole situation isn't normal for us. Kells might have her do some drills. Nothing certain. Elder Maxson is probably gonna reprimand her. Could be he requests more of the courtship take place on the Prydwen, or on neutral ground. Places where protocol gets enforced." 

Nora bit her lip. "Rhys, you're a loyal Brotherhood Knight," she began, ignoring him when he snorted. "Do you think Maxson  _ likes _ Ridley?" 

Rhys' brows furrowed. "Romantically?" 

It was Nora's turn to snort. "Jesus, no. You should've seen him when she showed up. It was like he stepped in something. I just want to know that he's not doing this to be an asshole."

"Speaking as a loyal Brotherhood Knight," Rhys looked a little confused, "I'm not sure what you're asking." 

"I mean he was pretty snappy when she was on the command deck with us," Nora explained. "I know that having someone sneak their daughter in to try and marry your ally is a pain in the ass, but what about  _ her _ ? As a  _ person _ ? He's never been like that with any other soldiers." 

Rhys looked uncomfortable. "I, uh...you'd...I don't know, ma'am," he finally admitted. "I don't...ask those questions."

Nora sighed, and then nodded. "Ok. Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your mutants are different," Ridley noted as they made their way past the remains of a group of mutants that had jumped them. It hadn't been too difficult. Where there were mutant suiciders, there were easy ways to waste an entire group of them, and all it had taken was one shot to the suicider's arm to eliminate the threat. 

"They're bred by the Institute," Nora told her. "What are yours like?"

Ridley looked back at the corpse. "Well, they don't do that."

Nora stooped down to poke through one of the mutant's pockets, checking for anything valuable. Other than a bad smell, there was nothing there, and she stood. "Time to keep going, unless anyone has anything they need to do." She looked over at Ridley, brow raised as she waited to see if any questions would be raised. 

The Knight looked thoughtful, but she didn't say anything, and Nora nodded. 

"Ok. Let's go."

Nora hadn't taken the city roads, opting for the open lands outside of Boston instead. Four Minutemen in blue would've been a big risk on this route, but Nora hadn't kept her rank without using her brains. All of them were wearing olive-coloured summer dusters except Nora herself. The blue jackets remained beneath their light coats, signifying who they were to whoever they were approaching, but Nora hadn't covered up. 

When she wore a coat reinforced with thick ballistic weave, there was really no point in worrying. If something got through  _ that _ , she probably wouldn’t have enough of her left to panic about it. 

Much like tigers, Ridley and Rhys blended into the landscape, which surprised her the first time she turned around and didn't notice them standing there. Their bronze-coloured armour fit perfectly into the dusty backdrop, and only when they passed by lush green grasses did it highlight them. And honestly, green grassy areas were lacking right now. 

They made good time, crossing into the south western city outskirts in a matter of a few hours. Nora had taught all her troops her favourite combination of travel - keeping low across exposed open areas, quiet running when they reached good cover, and making good use of whatever rubble and ruins they could find for shelter. 

It had taken Ridley a moment to get used to it. She had quickly learned what all Nora's hand signals meant - a flat palm for  _ keep low _ , a tilted palm for  _ low and fast, _ raised hand for  _ stop  _ and repeated pointing for  _ run _ . Rhys, just as fast a learner as Ridley, had kept pretty stealthy despite his broad shoulders and bulk. She was impressed. 

The raiders that had been bothering Hangman's Alley were reportedly coming from the old hardware store. Nora wondered if they were the same gang or a different one, and if so, whether or not the new gang would be dumb enough to try the same tricks as the originals. 

They finally made their way into the city, the open grasslands still behind them as they approached the old store. 

"Maria, Joe," she whispered. The two Minutemen looked up. "One of you recon the front, the other one check the back. Don't get noticed." 

Maria slipped away, and Joe disappeared behind a nearby building as Nora waited with the other three. Truth be told, six was probably overkill. But she wanted to show off a little in front of her suitor. Major threats had been low since the Brotherhood had showed up, and even the Gunners, Nora's eternal rivals, had kept quiet after she and Maxson had made the agreement to work together, so she could spare a couple more bodies. 

The two returned quickly. "There's a woman in front of the store looking worried," Maria said quietly. "But she's definitely a raider."

"Two raiders round the back," Joe added. "What do we do?"

Nora looked over at the two Knights. "Rhys, you go with Maria and Joe. Ridley, Keira, with me." 

Rhys coughed. "Ma'am, not that I care too much, but, the chaperone thing?" 

Nora sighed as quietly as she could. "Understood. Rhys, Ridley, Keira, take the back. Maria and Joe will follow me in. We're gonna be bait." She looked over at Keira. "Take out the raiders behind the store and then sneak in via the back. Do it as quietly as possible."

_ I swear to god, I'm dismissing Rhys the second I get back to the Castle. No offense to him, but I'm not letting this chaperone shit fuck with my plans. _

Nora stood up, brushed herself off, and putting on her best ‘I’m a gullible Minuteman’ posture, she strode towards the front doors of Hardware town. 

The disguised raider spotted her, eyes widening, and there was a half-second where Nora could  _ see _ the panic spreading across her face. She liked to think she’d proved her own military prowess across the Commonwealth, enough to make Raiders think twice about fucking with her, but apparently this one was either dumb or ballsy, and she resumed her  _ helpless settler _ act, calling out to them. 

"It's all right," Nora called back, "we're here to help. What's the problem?"

"It's," the woman hesitated, probably slowly acknowledging that this was something of a suicide run, "it's my grandmother, we were scavving and she hurt herself! She needs medical attention!"

Nora nodded. "Lead the way," she said gently. 

The woman paused. She stared at Nora. 

"Your grandmother needs help," Nora prompted her, and the only response she got was watching a shaky hand grab the door handle. 

"You ain't fuckin stupid, are ya?" the woman finally asked. "I know you know I'm chattin' shit." 

Nora chuckled. "Was wondering how long you'd keep this up for. Going to lead me into the ambush?" 

The raider sneered. "Like hell. I ain't gonna be a patsy for the dumbasses in there."

Nora smiled. "Wise choice. Now, what am I gonna do with you?" 

Nora's radio blipped.

_ "Back entrance secured, ma'am." _

Eyes on the raider, Nora held the receiver to her lips. "Thank you, Keira." 

_ "Do we engage?" _

"Negative, wait for my signal," Nora told her. "So there's even less of your gang now, huh."

"Yeah, whatever," the woman snorted. "Didn't care about 'em anyway."

Nora's brow rose. "What's your name?" she asked. 

"Fridge, cause I put people in the- you get it," the raider muttered. "The hell do you care if you're just gonna shoot me?"

Nora shrugged. "I hate to waste a life that could be turned around is all. I'm asking if you think you've earned a second chance."

Fridge's brow furrowed, and she squared her shoulders, crossing her arms. "The fuck do you give a shit anyway?"

Nora sighed. "Seriously? You just want to die?"

"Fuck no, but I ain't spillin' my guts to Mrs Fancy Hat and the Bleeding Heart brigade just cause she decided not to put one in my skull the moment she saw me," Fridge spat back with a sneer. 

Nora couldn't lie; she kind of liked her. "What do you do in there, Fridge? What's the whole operation?" 

Fridge shrugged. "Makin' idiots think I need their help and then killin' them and takin' their caps."

Nora nodded. "I don't see any corpses on spikes around here. That's unusual for raiders."

Fridge sneered. "Look, lady, I just want easy caps. I ain't a fuckin' psycho." 

"Well that's a relief," Nora muttered. "All right then, Fridge. Since you just want money, I suggest you go to Goodneighbour and see if Hancock wants any extra guns in the Watch."

Fridge's lip curled. "Be a fuckin' Watchman?"

Nora stared at her. "I'll make it clear, then. You either go straight, or I shoot you in the head. And trust me, if I find you in another gang, I won't even bother giving you that chance. So what's it gonna be?" 

Fridge's jaw clenched. "The hell do you care about making sure I go straight?"

Nora shrugged. "Weeding out the crazies from the assholes means less people joining gangs, which makes my life easier." 

"You think Hancock is gonna just accept me rockin' up to his little paradise and throwin' my shit everywhere?" Fridge asked.

"Hey, you either get shot here or shot there," Nora pointed out. 

"Real fuckin' sweet of ya," Fridge muttered. "Fine. You and your fancy blue ass...just don't shoot me in the back when I start runnin', ok? You said."

Nora gestured towards the open road. "Promise. Now, scram."

Fridge took a second to stare at her, and then she was  _ gone _ , rushing off east like her ass was on fire. Nora watched her go. 

"Keira, we're moving in."

 

* * *

 

Slipping past the shelves and into the darkness at the side of the old storefront, Nora crouched, waiting. There were a few voices murmuring somewhere behind the counter, probably in the warehouse. They sounded gruff and male, and quickly becoming more irritable the longer she waited there. 

"Hold position," Nora whispered. 

A gunshot echoed through the warehouse and Nora froze. The raiders were barking angrily at each other but it was furious conversation, not their typical battle taunts. She crept a little closer, and could just about hear the tail end of one raider snarling at another. 

Nora turned the volume on her radio down as low as she could. "Keira, have you got eyes on the raiders?" 

_ "Affirmative." _

"Take the shot if you can. We'll cover you."

_ "Yes ma'am." _

Nora crept over to the door, signalling for the Mathers siblings to follow her. 

"Can't believe you fuckin' shot him, now we're one guy down," a raider muttered on the other side. 

"He was fuckin' irritatin' me," the other growled.

"Yeah? Well you're lucky I fuckin'  _ need _ you, otherwise-"

A gunshot echoed through the warehouse. Nora kicked open the door, pistol in hand as the remaining raider cried out in shock. There was one more raider behind the door, and Nora got him as she watched Keira appear at the end of the warehouse, running towards her. Rhys was at her left, and Nora heard gunfire on her right, signalling a successful shot from Ridley. 

A few more steps in, and Maria was firing on a raider who had appeared behind the shelves on Nora's left. He dropped with a cry. Nora braced herself for more gunfire, but none came. 

"Area secure, ma'am," Keira called. 

The glint of light on metal was all the warning they got before a raider was poking a gun into the back of the woman's head, pushing up Keira's dark hair. Nora watched, her heart in her mouth, as Keira's eyes widened, and her arms raised. 

"You fuckers all stay where you are," the raider growled, lip curling below his grease paint. "You let me walk outta here, or this bitch's skull is gonna look like smashed bloatfly."

Rhys moved a little closer.

"You tin can fucks stay put!" the raider yelled. "Little lady is gonna follow me out, and then when I'm free and clear, she can waddle on back to you and her stupid fuckin' life." He stared at Nora. "We got a deal?"

_ Fuck. _ There wasn't much choice here. "Fine." Nora swallowed. "Fine. Everyone drop your weapons."

"Ma'am," Maria hissed. 

"Do it," Nora ordered. 

Slowly lowering her rifle to the floor, Nora watched Rhys do the same. Her eyes caught movement in the third aisle.

Ridley, forgotten and hidden in the shadows, shook her head, pointing to the raider. Nora nodded, looking back at the man. He had a handful of Keira's coat, and he was almost flush against her now.

"Damn," he purred. The sound was unmistakably sexual. "If I'd known all it would take to get one of you bitches doin' what I wanted was to put a gun to the back of your head, I'd've waited for the General." 

"Don't push your luck," Nora warned. 

Half of her expected Rhys to take a shot, but he was clearly following her lead, and Nora shook her head at him as the raider kept going, dragging Keira her back with him. The woman was trembling, her grey eyes fixed on Rhys, then jumping to Nora. 

"Ma'am," she called, her voice trembling. 

"It's ok, Private Walker," Nora replied. "He's not going to hurt you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Ma'am!" Keira's voice pitched as she disappeared from sight. 

The only sound that followed was the drone of laser fire. 

The heavy  _ thud _ of something solid hitting the floor was Nora's cue to run forward. Keira rounded the shelving, frantically throwing herself towards Nora as Rhys moved past her to inspect the body. 

"Hostile kill confirmed, General," she heard him say, just as Nora reached Keira. Both Knights appeared at the end of the row, and Rhys gave Ridley a nod. 

Nora wrapped her arms around Keira. The other woman shook, little sobs escaping her lips, heartbeat erratic as she hugged Nora tightly. 

"It's ok," Nora said, reaching up to smooth a hand over Keira's hair. "I've got you, Keira. He's dead. Everything is ok."

Keira clung tighter. "I thought- he put the gun to my- and I just- I'm sorry!"

"You're all right," Nora soothed. "You're alive. You were so brave. You're ok now."

"Permission to search the building, ma'am?" Maria called. 

Nora nodded to her. "Granted. Rhys, go with them."

Rhys' brow rose, but he did as she ordered, sauntering past her to join Maria and Joe.

"I'm such an idiot," Keira sobbed. 

"Nobody expected these bastards to be hiding," Nora assured her. "I would've thought exactly the same thing." 

She glanced briefly at Ridley, who was watching her from her spot by the shelves with her rifle tucked under one arm and a carefully schooled expression on her face. Not for the first time, Nora wished for some actual privacy so she could talk to this woman properly. But now was absolutely not the time, not with Keira sobbing in her arms like this. 

In the meantime, she guided Keira down onto a chair, and gave her some water, watching her carefully. The Private's tears slowly dried, albeit wiped away with the wet back of her hand, and after a few quiet minutes, she took deep breaths. Nora was reaching out to touch her arm when she looked up at the Knight who was standing guard nearby. 

"Hey," Keira called. "Knight. Hey."

Ridley looked over, her brow raised. 

"Thanks," Keira said. "You saved my life."

Ridley nodded, though her face remained impassive. "You're welcome, Private."

Nora's brow rose. Completely emotionless. Shit, she really didn't want to be here, did she? 


	5. Chapter 5

It took a bit of coaxing, but Curie finally gently eased Keira into a chair so she could check for wounds. 

"I'm so stupid," Keira muttered, as Curie gently removed her hat and ran her fingers through the Private's hair. 

"You're not stupid, Keira," Nora told her. "Sloppy, yes. You should've been more careful. But you and I both know you know that. I know you'll show more caution in the future. But so will I. It's my job to look out for you all and I didn't do that as well as I could have."

"Is there anything else I could've done?" Keira asked timidly. 

"Other than being more thorough? Not announcing the room is clear before you've checked it completely?" Nora pointed out. "Just be more careful. Your enthusiasm is great but you can't let yourself get carried away. Don't ever assume you're safe until you've made certain of it."

Keira nodded, swallowing. "Yes ma'am," she mumbled. "Are you- am I gonna get punished?" 

Nora shook her head. "I'm benching you for a little while," she said. "Curie will do a full evaluation of you just in case. You've never had a gun to the back of your head, I assume."

Keira shook her head. "Was he- was he really gonna...what he said?" 

Nora's skin prickled uncomfortably, remembering the tone of the raider's voice. "I don't know, Keira. I don't. But he's dead now. Whatever he wanted to do, he can't. But this is why I'm benching you. You're panicking about this and if that's the result of deeper trauma, I can't greenlight you for active duty." 

"I know," Keira muttered, looking down at the floor. 

"You did good, though," Nora added. "Did the Brotherhood behave themselves?"

"Yeah." Keira finally looked up. "They were just...quiet. Exchanged looks a couple times, but they weren't rude or anything."

Nora nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. You stay with Curie for now. I'm going to see about putting you back in training for a little longer."

Keira sighed. "Yes ma'am."

"You'll be ok, Private," Nora told her. "Just rest up, let Curie look after you, and don't be too hard on yourself. We completed our objective and didn't lose anyone."

"Thanks General," Keira said. 

Nora tipped her hat to her, and left. 

Rhys and Ridley were waiting outside by the front gate. They looked out of place in their orange suits, but other than fielding a few curious glances, Nora was relieved to see that no one seemed to have harassed them.

Having said that, given Ridley's poker face, who knew what could have gone on whilst she was in the medical bay? The woman was blank as ever.

But, logically, Rhys would be looking more sour than usual if anyone had given them shit, so based off his slightly bored but otherwise placid expression, all seemed well. 

"You guys getting on ok here?" Nora asked as she approached. "Nobody bothering you?"

Ridley shook her head. "No ma'am," she replied. "Your forces haven't given us any trouble." 

Rhys grunted. "How's the kid?"

"Private Winters is a little shaken, but unharmed," Nora replied. "Thank you, Knight Ridley. You got her out of that when I couldn't. I owe you for that." 

Ridley nodded, and her lips  _ twitched _ , just a little, just enough to be a close approximation of a positive expression. It was the closest thing Nora had gotten to a smile from her all day and she took it as a victory.

"Knight Rhys, am I permitted to dismiss you yet?" Nora added, looking over at him.

Rhys cleared his throat. "Unfortunately that's Elder Maxson's call, ma'am. Until he receives my report on the courtship so far, I'm not at liberty to leave you alone with Knight Ridley."

_ Fucking traditions. _ Nora nodded. "I understand. In that case, I'd like to speak to Ridley about her thoughts on today's mission, just in my quarters. If you have to accompany her, then by all means."

Rhys looked like he was trying not to sigh. "Understood, ma'am." 

Nora gestured towards her quarters. "Knight Ridley, Knight Rhys, if you'd like to follow me."

Nora nodded to Preston as she walked the Knights towards her room. He tipped his hat and squared his shoulders. She smiled. 

Preston had always been so disparaging about his own potential as a leader, and yet he took the responsibility from her when she needed him to...well, at a minute's notice. 

She did get a few strange looks - her suitor and her suitor's chaperone following her into her room didn't exactly seem above board - but she cleared her throat and the eyes were averted as she reached the double doors and pushed them open. 

"Take a seat," Nora said, gesturing to the table, and she pulled out a chair on the side facing the door. Rhys, the last in, pushed the door shut behind him and simply leaned against the wall as Ridley paused, and then sat down opposite Nora, her hands in her lap. 

"So, I wanted to know your thoughts on how the mission went today," Nora told her. "I don't mind criticism, so long as you're not rude."

Ridley's eyes opened a little wider, and she shot a glance at Rhys, who just shrugged. Evidently he wasn't going to be much help to either of them. 

"Well," the brown eyes found hers and then immediately dropped, "the size of the squad might have impeded the mission."

Nora nodded. "Fair. Care to elaborate?"

"Given how few raiders there were, it seemed like overkill," Ridley continued. "And it led to overconfidence, as shown by Private Walker. I would have advised a smaller team, or more reconnaissance if the situation allowed for it."

Nora gestured for her to continue. Holy shit. This was the most she'd gotten out of her since Ridley had been proposing yesterday. 

"The infiltration was mostly a success, though," the Knight added. "Splitting the group to surround the location in this case worked well, and meant we were able to surprise the enemy on both sides. If not for that one Raider hiding and attempting to take the Private hostage, the execution would have been flawless."

Nora nodded, satisfied. "Private Walker appreciated working with you," she told her. 

"She's a decent shot," Ridley said. 

What else could she say? Nora wanted to ask so many questions, but with Rhys here…

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me?" was what she finally settled on, and it made Ridley pause, looking thoughtful. 

"You have no formal training," Ridley said. "You weren't raised in a military organisation. But you became General the day you came out of the Vault?"

The unspoken continuation there was easy to pick up on. If Nora had no qualifications to wear this uniform, then by extension neither did her forces. So either the Knight wanted to confirm her unsaid belief that the Minutemen did not deserve the clout and firepower they possessed...or completely the opposite. Perhaps she wanted to ensure her engagement was to a legitimate power. 

"Long before I went into the Vault, when I was 18, my father taught me how to shoot. We practised a little in our backyard before I went to college, and after that I didn't really pick up another gun until some time after I graduated." Nora leaned back in her chair. "College was expensive. I needed a job. I managed to find a firm in Boston that would take me and worked there for a couple years. Next time I shot anything, I was with my husband. Roger Maxson and his wife were there too."

Elena's dark eyes opened wide. "You shot with Roger Maxson?" she asked. 

Nora nodded. "His wife, mostly. We lived close by the army base and we used to practise on the ranges there. Our husbands weren't always there with us, so we stuck together most of the time." She looked the Knight over curiously. "You know much about the first Lady Maxson?"

"Only that she died during the first year after the bombs fell," Ridley replied. "Her name was Madelyn." 

Nora didn't know a way to say this without it sounding creepy, and she swallowed down her words. "Madelyn Elena Maxson," she finally said. The questions she wanted to ask were forced to the back of her mind.  _ Later _ . When Rhys wasn't here. "I sometimes wonder if things would have been different in the Brotherhood, if she'd lived."

Ridley looked down at the table. "I don't know much about that, ma'am. Can't really be sure one way or the other."

Nora shook her head. "It's ok. I'm just thinking aloud, really." She sat forward. "Can I get either of you some water before you leave?" 

"Yes, please," Rhys called. Ridley nodded. 

Nora stood up, pushing her chair back. Ridley's dark eyes watched her as she moved over to her pack and pulled out two cans of purified water, then handed them to both Knights."Will I need to come with you?"

"No, but you can write a report if you want," Rhys replied. "Otherwise, we'll head back to the Prydwen."

Ridley took a long drink. Nora felt her eyes follow her as Nora pulled an old file and some spare paper out of her desk. "It's a little old school, I know, but give me a few minutes and I'll get this done for you. I'd suggest calling a Vertibird while you wait, one of you."

Rhys cleared his throat, and Ridley let out a short breath, then stood, stopping by him to take some signal grenades before she left the room. 

"Thank you for your help, Rhys," Nora told him. 

Rhys shrugged. "Wasn't much for me to do."

Nora chuckled. "That's either a scathing commentary on how bored you were or a backhanded compliment about the Minutemen's abilities." 

She heard him shift around as she pulled a pen from her pocket and took a seat. 

"Wasn't really either of those, ma'am," he muttered. 

"Noted," Nora replied. 

The report was brief but as glowing as she could make it. As she finally closed the folder and tucked it under her arm, Nora had to wonder if this was going to improve Maxson's attitude towards Ridley or not. Still, it couldn't hurt to try and raise her standing in Maxson's eyes. Surely if this was just a matter of his suspicion outweighing his usual behaviour towards his troops, knowing that Ridley was as good as the soldiers on the Prydwen would ease that. 

_ Though if it turns out the man is just hideously jealous and sees her as competition, well, that'll probably result in him being more of an asshole towards her.  _

Nora pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, sighing heavily. She wrote Ridley's name and rank on the front of the folder. Rhys took it from her just as Ridley returned. 

"Vertibird has arrived, General," she said. "Do we have your permission to depart?"

Nora nodded. "Let me walk you out," she offered. "It's the least I can do."

Ridley nodded, and together the three of them left the room, winding through the corridors until they reached the courtyard. A Vertibird was sat smartly on the grass, and as Nora approached she could see the familiar red hair of Anna Wade poking out of the protective helmet. 

"Lancer," Nora greeted. "Pleasure to see you again, as ever."

Wade nodded. "General. Are the Knights cleared to return to the Prydwen?"

Nora smiled. "I don't know, I kinda like them. But you can have them back if you really want." 

Wade paused, and then nodded again. "Climb aboard." 

Nora held out her hand to Ridley. "It was a pleasure to have you fighting with us, Knight," she told her. "You're welcome back any time." 

"Thank you, ma'am," Ridley said, shaking her hand. She opened her mouth, glanced at Rhys, and then slipped her hand away, tucking them both behind her back. "Ad Victoriam."

Ridley clambered onto the aircraft. Nora shot Rhys a confused look, and he just shrugged his broad shoulders, then went in after his fellow Knight. 

Nora stepped back as Wade got into the cockpit. She wasn't sure how to wave them off. A salute? Something else? She settled for simply watching them rise into the air and fly off towards the Prydwen, her arms clasped behind her back. 

"So, I heard you had a successful day, General," Preston called, wandering over. 

Nora sighed heavily. "Yeah, that's one way of describing it I guess."

"How is she?" Preston asked, looking up at the retreating aircraft. 

"Quiet," Nora replied, folding her arms. "Like she doesn't want to be here. Like she doesn't want to talk. It's unnerving. She's either keeping quiet because she's trying to keep that Brotherhood snobbery out of the way or she's keeping quiet because she hates every minute she spends down here."

"Neither of them exactly looked like they were enjoying it," Preston noted. "Then again, I'm pretty sure that's just Rhys' permanent expression."

Nora couldn't help snorting. "Garvey, that's mean," she laughed. "Besides, I can't imagine he was too pleased to be babysitting another Knight whilst she works on trying to seduce me."

"That's true," he agreed. "So, what happens next?"

"I don't know," Nora admitted. "I'm pretty sure I might've gotten her in trouble for taking her away from her chaperone for a moment, so who knows what Maxson is going to do. But I did write her a fairly glowing report, so I'm just hoping he doesn't, like...overreact."

"Unless he's jealous," Preston muttered. 

"Unless he's jealous," Nora agreed with a sigh.  What am I doing? Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you were worried something bad would happen to her," Preston reminded her. "And because she's pretty and she looks like your ex."

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking  _ creepy, _ " Nora muttered, closing her eyes. "How old is she? Like, 20? 22 at most? I'm almost 30. What the hell am I thinking?"

Her second in command cleared his throat. Nora looked over at him. 

"What?" she asked, brows raising. 

"Give yourself a little credit where it's due," he said firmly. "You made sure this girl isn't gonna be shacked up with someone else that might treat her worse than you ever will. If you actually felt you weren't appropriate for her, you'd have ended this."

Nora's heart swelled with affection. "Thank you," she sighed. "I'm glad you have faith in me."

"And you're not exactly hard on the eyes," he added. 

Nora felt her cheeks burn. "Preston!" she spluttered. "You can't  _ say _ that! Oh my god!"

He grinned at her. "C'mon, General. You can't say you never noticed the staring."

She gestured madly to the leather boots that came up to her thighs and the tight Vault suit beneath them. "Yes, I'm sure I know why!"

He shook his head with a found smile. "It's not just that. You're beautiful. You might not think it but you are. So maybe you're almost 30, so what? That doesn't mean much around here."

Equal parts delight, embarrassment and love flooded through Nora's mind as Preston spoke even as she bit her lip. "It might to them," she said, gesturing to the Prydwen. "Besides, I don't even know if she  _ likes _ women! She might not  _ care _ that I'm apparently beautiful because she may not be into girls."

Preston looked unconvinced. "Maybe that's a question you should try asking  _ her _ ," he pointed out. "When you next see her."

Nora flushed. "If Maxson ever lets her off the ship again," she mumbled. 

"I'm pretty sure you can  _ persuade _ him to let her leave," Preston assured her.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how's my suitor doing?" Nora called as she entered the viewing room. 

Maxson turned, hands unclasping from his back as he faced her, and Nora might've imagined the brief tug on his coat to straighten it up because he was quickly tucking them behind him once more. 

"Running drills down in the airport," Maxson replied, and gestured down to the ruined terminal below. "What can I do for you, General?"

Nora peered briefly out of the window, approaching. "I was just wondering if she's allowed to go out and about with me alone," she said. "It would be good to get a more in depth assessment of her skills to see where I can use her best." She tried to ignore her accidental innuendo, and hoped that the Elder wouldn't pick up on it. 

Maxson squared his shoulders. "Knight Rhys didn't detail anything in his report that would require her to be accompanied by a chaperone any longer," he told her. "So she's free to go with you on missions by herself. I do request that you simply inform any commanding officers that Ridley is being...borrowed."

Nora smiled, trying not to look shocked. Rhys - who, as Haylen had once said  _ bled Brotherhood _ \- hadn't detailed the infraction in his report.  _ Rhys. _ She owed him  _ something.  _ Double rations. Some really nice booze. Holy shit. 

"Is something the matter, General?" Maxson asked her, and Nora realised she had been quiet for too long. 

"Actually, that's a question I was hoping to ask you," she admitted.

His brow furrowed. "I don't see why you would need to ask, but I'm fine."

"Are you?" Nora asked. "Is Paladin Ridley behaving himself? Is he bothering you? And is Knight Ridley settling in well?"

Arthur blinked, but didn't offer her much else in the way of surprise. "Paladin Ridley is being given updates as and when he needs them," he replied. "He has...attempted to call more frequently but signals have been...prohibitive."

Nora's brow arched. Translation: they were ignoring him. "And Elena?"

His jaw tensed, just a little. "Has been settling in as to be expected with the rest of the crew. I appreciate your concerns, General, but nothing is amiss and as far as I'm aware, we're green across the board."

"And what about you personally?" Nora asked, trying not to sigh. He was deflecting. "How are  _ you _ holding up? You've got a complete stranger aboard your ship potentially muddying local politics. You want me to believe that isn't stressing you out?"

His throat bobbed. "I'm in perfect health. Ridley's assimilation into the crew hasn't caused me any stress, and if you're confident about the current state of this courtship I see no reason to panic over it." 

She suppressed a frustrated laugh. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Let me know if that changes, though; I'll take you out into the field and find a good distraction for you."

His eyes flicked away, briefly, and if his shoulders stiffened a little, it was only given away by the creak of leather from his battle coat. "I appreciate the offer," he replied. "If I ever feel the need, I'll take you up on that."

_ I fucking bet you will, _ Nora thought, and when an image filled her head of the two of them  _ taking  _ it upon themselves to  _ distract _ each other, her cheeks burned and she was glad it wasn't obvious. "I'll make sure to leave space for you to fill," she promised. "By the way, where's Knight Rhys?" 

Maxson's brow furrowed but he gestured towards the ladder. "He was in the mess last time I knew his whereabouts," he told her. "Is there anything else that you need?"

Nora shook her head. "No, that was all. Thank you, Elder. It was good to catch up. We should probably be making a habit of it."

Arthur's eyes widened, just briefly. "I- believe that would be wise," he agreed. "What were you thinking, a weekly visit?"

Nora nodded. "Weekly works for me. I might take Knight Ridley out for the week and show her around."

His face closed off like he'd shut the door on her and he nodded stiffly. "Just keep the Prydwen updated," he reminded her. "And ensure you call for backup if necessary." 

"Thank you," she said, stepping over to him. "I appreciate your assistance. This is new for me and you seem to be doing what you can to make sure it all goes smoothly."

His shoulders relaxed a little. "I wouldn't be much of a leader  _ or _ an ally if I didn't work to mitigate any problems. If all goes well, that's a victory for the Brotherhood and hopefully a successful partnership for you, General. If it goes badly, the aim is to keep any political or emotional fallout from causing trouble in the ranks of either of our organisations."

"It's a nice way of saying that you  _ really _ don't want shit to hit the fan because of this," Nora guessed, smiling at him.

A slight smile tugged at his lips. "Yes," he agreed. "Colloquialism aside. I'm waging a war against a faculty of remorseless scientists. I don't need a woman with well-placed artillery to decide we've caused more offense than assistance and give the order to take us down."

Nora looked him in the eye. "I'm not blowing up the Prydwen if Ridley says something rude to me," she assured him. "It's not your fault the Western Elders sent me a girlfriend and I certainly wouldn't take it out on you."

There was a momentary look of panic that flashed through his eyes. "I'm fully aware you wouldn't. You're an ally and you've been forthcoming so far."

Nora reached her hand out slowly for a handshake. "I hope you can consider me a friend as well as any ally," she said.

Grasping her hand firmly, he shook it. "I would like that," he agreed, and squeezed gently.

-

Rhys was eating lunch and he looked surprised to see her, but he swallowed his mouthful of tato mash and greeted her with a grunted "ma'am".

"So," Nora took her seat by him, "you didn't tell Maxson."

He looked around wildly, his eyes wide. "Yeah, and?!"

Nora suppressed a smile. "Nothing. It's ok. Thank you. I can get you something nice if you want as a thanks."

Rhys paused. "Get Maxson to never put me on chaperone duty ever again," he requested. 

Nora nodded. "I'll do my best. But I'm curious why you didn't say anything."

Rhys stopped, knife halfway through scraping up mash and brahmin. "One, I wanted this damn thing over as quickly as possible. Two, I wanted this damn thing over as quickly as possible. Three...all she did was follow you someplace in public. Four...I didn't wanna have to do this again."

Nora snorted. "Well, I guess that's fair. Still, if you want anything else, like some food or booze or something, be sure and let me know."

He inclined his head. "Sure. Thanks."

Nora left him to it, heading back down to the command deck before she made her way outside and climbed into a Vertibird. 

The trip down to the airport was brief and nobody shot her any hostile looks when she stepped off the aircraft. Absolutely everyone had given her  _ strange _ looks when she first arrived, but now she just got brief glances of acknowledgement. Nora had done her best to deal with any bad blood. And it seemed to have worked. 

Ridley was on the tarmac outside the terminal, and when Nora wandered over, she felt her face flush, because the woman's suit was stripped down to her waist and a white tank top clung to the strong back and shoulders beneath. The fabric was soaked with sweat, and a pair of holotags hung around her neck when she turned around to face Nora, unprompted.

That might not have been the best idea - Ridley almost choked on the can of water she was drinking from, and water spilled out of her mouth. Nora raised a hand to her lips and tried not to laugh as Ridley almost threw the can aside and hurriedly slipped back into her suit. If anyone around them noticed or said anything, Nora wasn't really looking. Her eyes were fixed on a bite mark on her shoulder that Ridley quickly covered with the orange fabric. It looked old and scarred, like it had gone deep. Nora recognised its type. If she had to guess, Ridley had gotten on the wrong side of a feral's mouth. 

"Ma'am," she started, zipping up her suit. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I hear you're allowed to leave alone, so I came to see if you wanted to come out with me," Nora replied. "Unless you're busy."

"No, I'm at liberty to travel," Ridley told her. "Have you informed the Elder?" 

Nora nodded. "Is there anything you need to retrieve before you go?"

Ridley fixed her collar, and tugged her gloves back on. "Just my armour, but I stashed that in a locker down here before the drills."

Nora gestured for her to go. "Lead the way." 

Ridley did so without hesitation, and Nora let her eyes drop, taking in the whole of her from the back. Just like with Maxson's black suit, the orange fabric clung to her body and boasted every muscle below. Nora wondered how many bruises and scars marked the skin beneath and was hit with the urge to reach out and touch. 

She shook her head just as Ridley reached the lockers and brought out her armour. 

"You need any help getting that on?" Nora asked. 

Ridley looked up. "No, ma'am. Thank you. I'm used to it. It'll be faster."

"Ouch," Nora chuckled. 

The big brown eyes widened, and Ridley's face was stricken suddenly. 

"No, not like that," Nora assured her hurriedly. She always seemed to freeze in terror at the thought she might have upset her, and Nora couldn't help wondering just what it was putting such fear in her. "I was joking. Go ahead."

Ridley hurriedly got into her armour, sparing Nora a few cautious glances as she did so, and in a matter of minutes she was ready. "Lead the way, ma'am."

Nora gestured with her head and strode out of the building, quickly crossing the tarmac to take them away from the airport. 

"Have you done much of this back home?" she asked, turning right out of the gates to take them north, towards what Preston had always called  _ the breadbasket. _ "Of walking around and going cross country, I mean?"

"No, we mostly had the Vertibirds to carry us around where we wanted to go," Ridley replied. 

Nora looked behind her, flashing her a smile. "Well, let me know if your feet hurt, Knight."

There was a tiny  _ pout _ that crossed the full lips but it disappeared instantly. "Noted, ma'am."

Nora hummed softly, looking around them. They were getting further from the airport, and when they were out of earshot of even the furthest Brotherhood soldiers, she waved Ridley forward to walk beside her. "You can call me Nora if you want," she offered. "You  _ are _ meant to be courting me, after all. If...you know, we actually end up marrying, you're probably going to be ok using my first name."

A flash of teeth against Ridley's lower lip was all the reaction she got before the Knight nodded. "Yes ma- Nora."

Nora smiled. "That's better. But we should probably be quiet for a little bit now." She held her arm out towards Ridley, and tapped her PipBoy. "We're about to hit East City Downs."

"Copy that," Ridley murmured, and Nora watched her  _ change _ in an instant from uncertainty to battle-ready, shoulders squaring and eyes scanning the horizon. 

And that was...kind of fucking hot. 


End file.
